Black Jack
Name: Blackjack Height: 110 meters Weight: 55,555 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Primarily melee Primary Attacks: Punches, shoulder barging Secondary Attacks: Overhead swings, grapples Primary Weapon: Gold plated fists, Coin Splash Secondary Weapon: One Armed Bandit, Dice Launcher Energy Style: TV viewer count average Overview Blackjack is a colossal super robot funded by the big wigs of several successful casinos in Las Vegas. He was designed with the intention of being a pure spectacle, a monstrous fighting machine who punches, slams and shunts his enemies into dust. His special skill was designed with gambling in mind, keeping him and his enemies on their toes. Origin Like any other city in the world, Las Vegas has to deal with constant kaiju attacks. The biggest problem for this particular city however was that a large portion of its income was through tourism, at least up until giant monsters stomping through town became a common occurrence which naturally scared away a lot of people. Something had to be done to bring tourists back to spend their money and to pay for the constant damages done by these bumbling colossi. The heads of several casinos spent weeks trying to think of ways to curb their two major problems, until the perfect idea hit them. Turn the kaijus into the tourist attraction themselves, make them the stars of Las Vegas by taking advantage of what they do best, destroy. They pooled all of their money into a super robot so garish, so chintzy, so showboating that Japanese mecha show studios would grow red with jealousy. Blackjack, The Gambling Giant of Las Vegas, the star of the TV betting show Toss Up Titan, where people can place their bets on machine or kaiju (or machine, or machine kaiju) for the chance to earn big money. Monsters from around the world willingly engage in fights for fame and glory, and many have gained hordes of fans. Energy System Blackjack's energy recovery is directly related to how many people are watching his show Toss Up Titan while he fights. If Blackjack is doing well, the average viewer count will increase and he'll recover energy. If Blackjack is being beaten, he's spamming the same attack or nothing is happening, viewer count will drop and his energy will actually slowly deplete until the number of viewers is increased. Melee Combat Blackjack's at his biggest advantage when put in a close range fight. Using his gold plated steel fists as deadly bludgeoning tools to bring down his enemies as well as using his shoulders to shunt them to the ground. Unless he's fighting creatures that dwarf his already impressive size and mass, he'll have no real trouble putting up a fight. Ranged Combat At range, Blackjack resorts to dispensing coins and throwing handfuls at the enemy, showering the area and doing light damage. His second option is his Dice Launcher, which fires an explosive pair of die at his target, doing damage in an AOE. They're not as strong as his fists, but at range it's an option. While both his ranged attacks are relatively weak, they do assist in keeping his energy meter from rapidly depleting if nothing is happening or the enemy is harassing him. Spending energy to save energy is the idea here. Grappling Blackjack has a rather brutal almost wrestler style form of grappling, picking up enemies above his head and slamming them into the ground, and then giving them a several thousand ton People's Elbow. All for the sake of getting the crowd excited. Special Move Blackjack's special, One Armed Bandit, gives him the chance to gain a random power up from a small selection. Blackjack cocks his left arm like a slot machine and spins the slots, once they stop the power up is immediately applied to Blackjack and will last for a short duration. This is by no means a definitive list of what he should have, they are merely examples. I imagine the devs would keep the power up possibilities around the three or four mark. Too many creates too much randomness to make the skill viable. *An attack damage buff, increasing how much punishment he can dish out *A defense buff, possibly an energy shield of some kind to block damage *A movement speed buff, allowing him to close the gap quickly for melee combat *"JACKPOT!" A special variant of Jack's coin attack. He sprays coins in all directions for several seconds while making slot machine lights and sounds But he also has the chance to cripple himself with: *A movement speed slow, Blackjack's run speed becomes incredibly sluggish A movement speed slow doesn't put Blackjack at a serious defense disadvantage and he can still use his long range attacks, but the enemy can easily stay outside of his melee range where he's the most dangerous. Weakness Blackjack's relatively weak long ranged attacks leave him at a severe disadvantage against enemies that can keep their distance of him as he is very reliant on his fists and grapples to do damage. Kaiju who are ranged based, especially ones that use sonic or alien based weaponry, will give him a very tough time. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Red Kaiju Category:Yellow Kaiju Category:Cybernetic Category:Monster Category:Silver Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju